


Family Matters

by Farnsworth1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix It, I’ll add more as I go along, Slow Updates, reicarnation, they remember but they don’t remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farnsworth1/pseuds/Farnsworth1
Summary: Tony Stark snapped his fingers and died saving the universe. A few demention over Jemma Potter was born with impressions from a life once lived.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Harry Potter, Tony Stark & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know how this is going to go but I couldn’t get my brain to stop thinking about this idea. I really should be working on my other story but the muses for it have taken an extended vacation. So here we are. I tried to make it obvious who was who but if its not clear let me know and I’ll try something else. I don’t own anything recognizable as marvel or Harry Potter. I’m just playing with their things.

August 1st, 1990

Dear Mr. Stark,

My name is Jasmine Potter. I’m 10 years old. Last year my twin sister Jemma and I had to write a letter to a family member for a class project. We don’t know anything about our father’s side of the family and our aunt doesn’t like to tell us about our mother. We do know that they were half sisters through our grandfather.

The point is we didn’t know much about our family and our teacher got us thinking about it. Maybe did have more family out there and we just don’t know about them. So we decided to start searching but the only lead we had was our grandfather’s name.

_Jazzie likes to ramble. Basically we found out we’re related to you._

Ignore her. Jamie doesn’t know how to explain anything probably. So we went digging and found 2 marriage certificates. From there we were able to find our grandmother, one Gladis Evans nee’ Stark. A lot more digging and we found she was born in America and had a brother by the name of Howard.

_We’re really lucky our local librarian loves us cause she was able to get several years worth of newspapers from America for us to comb through._

She is really amazing. Wish our school librarian was so nice. Anyways it took some time but eventually we were able to find out more about him and his family which led us to find you.

_Did you know you’re everywhere? Especially after your display at the funeral. It made it really easy to find out a bit about you so thanks for that._

I’m so sorry she’s just very blunt. She doesn’t mean to be rude. But she’s right finding out about you was so much easier than everyone else we had to look up.

_We could have done without seeing so much of you, though._

Anyways we’ve been wanting to write to you ever since we found out about you. We just couldn’t afford the postage. But we’ve been doing some odd jobs around town and selling some things Jamie has fixed up and thought we should write to you to let you know that even though you’re parents are gone you’re not alone. Not really.

_Family is important to us and your part of ours, now that we’ve found you._

We’ll try to save up so we can write you again soon. But if it takes a while don’t worry too much. Jamie’s trying to build her own computer.

_Its going to be amazing. I just need a few more parts and then my baby will be up and running! And once it is we can email you which will be much cheaper._

But until then know that we are so happy to know about you and we hope you might feel the same.

_If you don’t, too bad. We’re gonna keep bothering you anyways._

Sincerely,

_Jemma Dahlia Potter_

_&_

Jasmine Potter

—————

December 20th, 1990

Dear Mr. Stark,

We haven’t forgotten about you. Thanks for trying to send us postage. Unfortunately American stamps don’t work here in England.

_Something about you yanks throwing away a lot of perfectly good tea._

You don’t even like tea. Not really.

_I don’t. Coffee is much better._

Heathen.

 _Prude_.

(Intelligible scribbles and a taped up tear. It appears as if they were fighting over the page.)

Anyways we just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas. We even made you a gift. Well Jamie mostly made it.

_Don’t let Jazzie fool you. She’s the one who found everything so we could make._

It’s not much just some melted down wires that we couldn’t use and one of Aunt Petunia’s old necklace chains that broke a while back.

_She was the one to repair the chain and melt down the wires. She even made the mold by herself. I barely did anything. Just inscribed it._

She’s trying to down play her part. But anyways let me tell you a bit more about it. Each symbol has a special meaning. We’re not entirely sure what all of them mean but it was a design taken directly from our mother’s journal. She said it would protect us and ever since we made our own things have decidedly gotten better for us.

_Yeah Dudley hasn’t been able to get a solid hit in for months. He’s our pig of a cousin. I’m serious. Put some ears and curly tail on him and you couldn’t tell him from a real one._

He does look like a pig in a wig.

_Between Dudley being a pig, Uncle Vernon looking like a walrus with his mustache, and Aunt Petunia having a horse face we almost feel like we live at the zoo. What animal do you look like? We think we look like fawns. All small and spindly but over all adorable._

Well we got off topic quite a bit. We really hope you like the gift. You’re actually the first person we’ve told about our mum’s journal. It and one from our dad just showed up on our 7th birthday. No idea where they came from and Aunt Petunia said everything of theirs was thrown away a long time ago.

_We think it’s some type of magic. It wanted us to have a bit of our parents to prove they were real and more then aunt Petunia says they were. Just know that this is really something special to us. And we hope it’s special for you too._

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!_

Happy Christmas!

Sincerely,

_Jemma_

&

Jasmine Potter

——————

May 29th, 1991

Dear Mr. Stark,

_Happy Birthday!_

Congratulations on turning 21!

We’re sorry this is going to be late but between trying to figure out what to give you and then actually pulling everything together to get it done took longer then we were expecting.

Jamie drew this. She’s could be such an amazing artist if she wasn’t so into science. We found several different pictures of them all in some of the newspapers we went through and Jamie put them all together like this for you.

She’s not sure why you’re Butler and his wife needed to be in there but she felt like they should be, and I trust her feelings.

_I can’t explain it but sometimes it feels like I know these things that I shouldn’t know. Mostly it’s science stuff. A certain advancement that is going to come out, or which scientists is going to be featured in the journals this month._

_I don’t know why it happens to me but I’ve yet to have a impression that is wrong. If I was wrong here I am incredibly sorry and you can feel free to get rid of it. It’s just... I can... when I saw the photos of you with them it’s like seeing a movie clip rather than a photo. I new more of the story then what the picture showed._

_I hope this doesn’t make you think I’m crazy or anything. And I hope you’ll keep reading our letter._

_It really makes Jazzie happy._

_And she deserves to be happy._

_So do you for that matter._

_So Happy Birthday! Again._

_Best wishes on your day!_

_Jemma_

&

Jasmine

Potter


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research and found that the first free email services didn’t become popular until around 1996. Before that it was mostly used by businesses and universities. But this is fan fiction so I can do whatever I want. I like to imagine that everything is about 10 years more advanced then in our world. And if you think it’s cause I was born in the 90’s and am trying to write what I know rather than having to refigure it all out, well you’re not wrong. I’m also going to speed up some events from the avengers timeline. Just because it fits better with my story line.

August 5th, 1991

Dear whoever is reading this for Mr. Stark,

We appreciate you trying or make it seem like Mr. Stark is actually reading our letters. But please stop.

 _We_ _understand_ _that Mr. Stark is a very busy person. We’ve read enough in the papers to know that taking over as CEO, among other things, doesn’t leave much time to write to 2-11 year olds. Its probably not even a blip on his radar. Even if we are family._

We would like to keep trying to get in contact with him but would rather others not go through everything we send him. If you could just set aside our letters and packages for now we would appreciate it.

 _Also if we could have an email address, we can start sending emails rather than letters, hopefully giving you all one less thing to worry about. We’ve already got ours set up. If you could send something to_ jasmine_and_dahlia7@hotmail.co.uk _we’ll just switch over to digital mail._

We know he may never look at anything we send but we’re not ready to give up yet.

_We’re stubborn like that._

Thank you again for trying.

Sincerely,

 _Jemma_ _Dahlia_ _Potter_

&

Jasmine Dorea Potter.

—————

To: anthony_stark1970@msn.com

From: jasmine_and_dahlia7@hotmail.co.uk

August 30, 1991

Dear Mr. Stark,

First off we really wanted to thank whoever set up this email address for us. We know it’s not your real one but as along as this J.A.R.V.I.S. person is doesn’t delete everything and keeps his promise to notify you of our communications we don’t mind.

**He was very friendly and helpful. So thanks J.A.R.V.I.S.!!! By the way I’m going to figure out your full name Mr. S. Don’t tell me. Just let me know if I get it right. First guess, James Alexander Robert Vincent Issac Stone.**

Just to let you know, we won’t be able to send emails, or even letters really, through out the year. We found out last month that our parents had pre-enrolled us into a very elite and old fashion boarding school. And we mean really old fashioned. No electronics. No electricity.

**She’s completely serious. We asked. It’s the end of the world! Their reasons for this atrocity is that the building is too old and there’s too much interference for it to work probably. But I’m not gonna let that stop me from trying to make electronics work there. I need my musis when I study!**

Even their supplies were kind of ridiculous. They had quills and parchment for required school supplies. Luckily this school has built a rather large community that only previous students and their families know about.

**The isolation has made them all a little weird and elitist.**

There definitely were a lot of highbrow people there but I don’t think everyone one is that way.Our guide definitely wasn’t.

**He was still strange. And not just because of his height. (Over 7 feet tall! I’m pretty sure he’s part giant or something.)**

He was very friendly though. Apparently he knew our parents when they went to school. He’s the grounds keeper for the school. He was able to tell us some stories about them. And while he helped us get access to our family vault,

** That was a surprise. I always knew that our parents weren’t the screw ups the Dursley’s always said they were but that was a lot of money left to us.  **

and he didn’t even complain when Jamie started asking all of the questions to everyone we met. Or when she started asking for information packets and order forms from everyone. And I mean everyone. The bank, the tailor, the ice cream shop. We came back from shopping with over 15 pamphlets some as thick as a book.

**Hey it was rather exciting to see how everyone did everything. This community we’ve apparently joined don’t do things the normal way. They all have their own special way of making and doing things. And I’m curious.**

He even let us spend almost an extra hour at the book store so we could try and find answers to several of her unanswered questions.

**I wish they had a better selection. That is one thing I am looking forward to at this school. Their library is supposed to be the largest in all of Britain.**

We will be taking the train to school in 2 days and are terribly excited. We’ll try to fid a way to keep in contact while there ( **NO** **ELECTRICITY**!) but if we can’t figure anything out we’ll go back to sending a few letters through out the school year. Or we’ll just cut back to writing you once a year...

**We’ll figure something out.**

****

Sincerely,

 **Jamie** & Jaz Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that it was Pepper who was trying to get Tony write back to the girls. Also between her and J.A.R.V.I.S. they save everything the twins send, hoping someday Tony will actually read through it all. I feel like Tony knows about them but he’s a little to self absorbed and in a downward spiral right now to care about letters from little kids. I mean he’s only 10 years older than them.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying something different this chapter. Mostly this follows canon up to 3rd year. Also I’m not one to try and rewrite what has already been so well written. So unless it says differently assume it’s canon.  
> Also don’t expect me too keep up with this schedule. I’ve just been taking a lot of baths which is when my inspiration has been hitting me lately.

Jemma was so frustrated. 

Hagrid hadn’t explained how to get onto the platform.

Hedwig and Crookshanks were not helping anything. Not with crookshanks cries for freedom setting off Hedwig’s screeches in reply.

People were starting to stare. 

And Jaz was in a mood. Apparently this was familiar to her, so she wasn’t worried.

She kept saying,“Don’t worry, we’ll make it on the train. I just know it.” 

And she kept following the red heads with her eyes. Probably related to her intuition.

Jemma was trying not to freak out and she knew Jaz was having a moment, as they’d taken to calling it when either of them were experiencing their weird déjà vu. But it was so much harder on this side, having to trust her sister’s intuition rather than her own.

She was just about to suggest they go somewhere to get help, maybe back to the leaky caldron? It wasn’t far from there, when Jaz jumped up and pointed out a large family of red heads passing through. They had an owl and were talking about muggles. Definitely magical.

And they had a set of twins. She wondered if they were anything like her and Jaz. Did magical twins have connections like them? Or was it just another thing to set them apart.

———

Jamie was glad they were willing to help. Not just in getting through the barrier but getting their luggage onto the train.

Maybe she should have left some of her books with the Dursley’s to lighten her load. But she just couldn’t imagine anything they left there still being intact when they got back.

No it was better she hadn’t risked it. She’d just have to figure out how to afford that feather light library trunk. Or how to make one herself.

———

Jamie definitely liked Fred and George Weasley. They only just did a double take at their scars. And even came back in and acted like they were just normal girls, not some saviors of the Wizarding world, by introducing themselves and their brother.

Ron she wasn’t so sure about. Even though he didn’t focus on their scars or how they got them.

Not after her comment of, “yes we remember watching our parents die.”

Jaz didn’t let the awkwardness last for too long.

But Jamie just couldn’t seem to join in on their conversations. Some of Ron’s comments set her on edge. Especially about that boy and his toad.

And he wouldn’t let her keep crookshanks out of his basket after it nearly killed his rat.

She’d be frustrated with his reaction to Hermione too if hers wasn’t almost exactly the same. Who memorizes all of their books, on purpose, like it was the done thing. The arrogance behind Granger’s comments were very off putting, especially to her.

Her memory wouldn’t let her forget. It wasn’t exactly a perfect recall but if she wanted to she could recite her books from memory.

It was a blessing and a curse. Sure she really only had to read things once and she had actual memories of their parents and their uncles moony and Padfoot. But she also could remember the way her mother collapsed right in front of them. The awful red eyes and the green light coming for her, and then it was just pain and struggle until she could feel jasmine with her helping push the clawing pain and oily blackness away.

Who would want to be able to remember that.

She sure didn’t.

So yes she could technically say she memorized her school books but she definitely didn’t expect anyone else to have done so.

She new Jaz tried to keep up with her as much as she could, reading at least the first chapter in all their books. But even then she could only recall the overall view not word for word.

Hermione seemed to except everyone to put in as much effort as herself. Which was just setting herself up for disappointment.

Then the blond prat from the robes shop showed up to their compartment demanding to know if Jasmine Potter was on the train.Apparently he wasn’t expecting them to be the potters.

Why the Wizarding world thought that Jaz was their savior she’d never understand. It was their mother’s work that stopped Voldemort. Not them. And why Jasmine specifically? They were both there. They both had the distinct shaped scar. It wasn’t as obvious as the books portrayed it to be, more of a couple white lines then a ragged inflamed cut. 

Jamie’d finally had enough after the rat bit one of the blonds thugs and they ran away. So she grabbed crookshanks and left to walk the corridors letting crookshanks be free for a while.

It didn’t take crookshanks long before he had cornered a rather large toad. She quickly grabbed it before he could harm it and went in search or the boy who’d lost him.

Neville was incredibly grateful for her help. It seemed Granger had given up and left him to search alone not long after she’d left their compartment.

Jamie spent the rest of the ride talking with Neville. And while it was a little stilted it was genuine and friendly. Something about him reminded her of someone else but she had no idea who. She could just tell that under that nervous gentle exterior was something fierce and ferocious within. And she was determined to see and befriend both sides of him.

————

The sorting was interesting. She could feel when the hat started searching and heard it when it spoke to Jasmine, telling her she would do well in Slytherin. Jaz demanding anywhere but there. They both wanted Gryffindor like their parents. And while she was sure Jaz had some cunning and ambition she was much too reckless and blasé about her own safety to be snake.

Jamie would know she was the same way. How often would one jump in to protect the other from Dudley and his gang only to end up getting hurt worse for it.

Apparently the hat agreed with them because not long after it was yelling “Gryffindor!”

———

Everyone seemed shocked when she was called up. Apparently not many knew there were 2 Potter’s that survived,much less that they were twins.

The hat recognized her instantly but still made a halfhearted attempt to put her in Ravenclaw. Sure she liked to learn but only because it helped keep the bad memories at bay. Knowledge for knowledge’s sake? No thanks. Besides, she needed to be with her sister to keep her safe.

————

That night in their dorm room Jemma almost started a fight with Granger. She was being presumptuous and rude again. Only Jaz’s silently begging her to just let it go for now stopped her from saying anything.

She had hope with her exhaustion that she’d get to sleep through the night but apparently that wasn’t in the cards for her.Just a few hours after falling asleep she woke up screaming. Talking about that night always brought those nightmares to the surface. And everyone was trying to get information from them about it.

In an instant Jaz was there calming her down, trying to get her to breathe, and apologizing to the others, giving a short explanation about how with her memory she had really bad nightmares about that night.

Everyone else fell back to sleep rather quickly while Jaz just continued to breathe with her. Luckily no one outside their dorm seemed to have heard her scream.

“Do you want me to stay?” Was whispered into the darkness.

All she could do was nod and match her breaths to her sisters. Focusing on the in and out and the steady beating of her heart. Eventually Jaz fell back asleep, her breath slow and calm. Settling in to their embrace jemma finally let herself fall back asleep knowing Jaz would keep the nightmares at bay.

————

Drafted: October 5, 1991

Sent: June 27, 1992

To: anthony_stark1970@msn.com 

From: jasmine_and_dahlia7@hotmail.co.uk

Dear Mr. Stark,

I finally got my battery packs to work here. No internet so you’re probably gonna get several emails at once when we can finally reconnect to the outside world.

It took a while to figure out the problem because I kept overloading and frying my system every time I tried to turn it on. Nearly went through all my spare parts. Luckily I’ve made good with some twins who said their father might be able to help me out while I’m at school and can’t go buy my own. Their also willing to show me some secrets around the school if I share my tec with them. They want their own cassette players after seeing me and Jaz listening to ours in the common room. Others have shown interest in them too so I might be able to make a side business out of this all persons willing.

It’s been interesting here. Classes are a lot harder then I expect but still almost too easy at times. Luckily the teacher here seem to recognize that and are doing their best to keep me busy.

Well I should say most of the teachers. We have one who does it seem to scared to even teach anything useful at all. And another who seems to have it out for me and my sister. He seriously gave Jaz and me a death glare and took away points for simply knowing the right answer to his questions.

In other news I can barely stand Jaz’s new “best friend”. He’s a toe rag, who doesn’t like to share. She’s my sister! And I refuse to let him steal all her time away for me. I don’t like to share either but I am because she wants to make more friends.

She’s also trying to befriend a stuck up know it all who is driving me insane with her competitiveness and need to control everyone. It drives her crazy that I am outdoing her I almost all our classes but am barely spending anytime studying.

Luckily I don’t have to hang out with her friends all the time because I’ve made my own. Neville is pretty shy and feels like he’s struggling in everything but he’s kind to everyone. Even when their not to him. He’s also a genius with plants which is great because we have a herbology class and I have a black thumb. Neville is my saving grace there, always catching my mistakes and helping me fix them, and never getting frustrated by it.

Jaz always tried to teach me but it never seemed to make sense and she would get frustrated when I kept making the same mistakes.

It’s nice having more than just my sister to rely on for everything.

Hope you’re friends are as good as mine or at least better then Jaz’s.

-Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like jemma and jasmine have regular nightmares (their’s is not a very happy life) but have learned to wake the other up before it gets too bad. Unless like in this scene where their both to exhausted to notice until it’s too late. On top of that their magic acts intuitively and puts a silencing charm on any room their sleeping in. Thus why no one heard a first year scream. McGonagall didn’t even realize anything is wrong.


End file.
